The invention generally relates to balanced filter circuits. Such circuits are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,019 and are composed of a number of balanced amplifiers having inverting and non-inverting inputs and outputs, which are coupled to each other via resistors and/or capacitors. The manner in which this coupling is effected and the values of the resistors and capacitors are determinative of the shape and the order of the transfer function from the inputs to the outputs of the filter circuit. In the known balanced filter circuits, the number of balanced amplifiers increases with the order of the transfer function of the filter circuit. For filter circuits of higher order the complexity of the circuit consequently rapidly increases.